creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Madison.herbert.52
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Madison.herbert.52 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:16, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, forum post, profile post, or talk page post. These places aren't the right location for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead! To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled Contribute and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an . However, I would recommend submitting it to the writer's workshop first as the story isn't up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:29, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on deletion appeal instead. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:49, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Banning You have been banned for re-uploading a story that was previously deleted for not being up to Quality Standards. Your story had massive grammatical, punctuation, capitalization, and spelling errors. Any attempt to re-upload that story after this ban expires will double your ban. (two days for the next infraction.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:53, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Sure Thing I will review your story again, and I hope it's okay for me to correct anything if I do find errors. Let me know :) GreyOwl (talk) 02:25, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Michael Nelson Your story got deleted because it didn't meet our site's Quality Standards. You need to proofread your work before posting it. At a glance-through, I noticed several punctuation errors. The subject manner looked very cliche too. "Kid with a hoodie + any kind of blood/gore" is a tired idea that no one wants to read. Mystreve (talk) 19:19, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read this blog post for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 21:41, October 27, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:13, December 1, 2014 (UTC)